I Can Wait Forever
by Peacefulliar
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang mencintaimu, yang juga kamu cintai, melupakanmu? The sequel, I Can Try Forever, is out!


Hey guys!

Ini cerita lepas aja, terinspirasi dari cerita yang selalu membuatku dapat berdecak kagum. Aku selalu kagum dengan orang-orang yang masih bisa terus mencintai, padahal yang mereka cintai mungkin sudah melupakan mereka.

Empat jempol buat mereka! (Y)(Y)(Y)(Y)

Jadi sekarang, please enjoy the story!

All credits for the story cover go to the artist who made them.  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Fairy Tail in any form.  
© Hiro Mashima

**I Can Wait Forever**

Aku terbaring lemas di kamarku.

Rasanya, sudah terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku lalui. Terdengar lebay? Sangat. Tapi itu benar, aku merasa begitu capek.

Tulang-tulangku lemas, sendi-sendiku sakit. Beban emosional yang kutanggung sampai harus merambah membuat badanku terasa sakit.

Aku menghela nafas, mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit, mengunjungi tunanganku, Erza.

Kami pacaran dari SMA, jadi sudah kira-kira sembilan tahun terakhir ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami bertunangan. Aku berpikiran untuk menikahinya secepatnya. Aku bahkan ingin melamarnya bulan depan.

Tetapi siapa yang kira semua hal ini akan terjadi?

**O.O**

Hari itu langit cerah dan biru, cocok untuk jalan-jalan ke taman. Aku menyalakan mobil dan bersiap untuk menjemput Erza.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik, seperti biasanya. Dia mengenakan T-shirt berwarna ungu dan celana jeans selutut, dilengkapi dengan _flat shoes _berwarna hitam. Dirinya sedang menunduk membaca sebuah buku.

Rambut merahnya memantulkan sinar matahari, mata cokelatnya membaca dengan penuh keseriusan. Aku tersenyum. Bahkan dengan suara mobilku ini saja, dia tidak sadar aku berada di sini.

Aku turun dari mobil dan mendekatinya. Ketika sudah dekat aku berpura-pura berdeham.

Erza dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati aku berdiri dihadapannya. "Halo," sapanya singkat, dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Sungguh, walaupun aku sudah melihat senyum itu selama bertahun-tahun, tetap saja jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat setiap kali aku melihatnya. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menyapanya, "hai. uda lama nunggu?"

Salah. Erza malah tersenyum semakin lebar. "Lumayan si. Yuk kita jalan!" ajaknya sambil berdiri. Dia berlari kecil ke arah mobilku, terlihat sangat semangat dengan rencana kencan kita hari ini.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami pergi ke taman tersebut dan turun sambil menikmati pemandangan. Erza berdiri didepanku, tersenyum.

Rambut merahnya menari ditiup angin, rambut merahnya yang indah itu. Erza selalu sangat bangga dengan rambutnya tersebut, dan jujur, aku juga selalu membanggakan itu kepada teman-temanku.

Kami berjalan beriringan mengitari taman, pelan-pelan aku memegang tangannya. Kami berdua tersenyum, tertawa, benar-benar menikmati hari itu. Suasana di sekitar taman sangat damai, membuatku tidak ingin waktu untuk berakhir.

Sayangnya kami harus pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul enam malam, dan kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam.

Toyota Camry milikku melaju cepat di jalanan. Di sebuah perempatan, lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Aku menghentikan mobilku, menunggu sampai lampu menjadi hijau. Ketika sudah hijau, aku melaju kembali.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah kiri. Dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, motor itu menabrak mobilku, dan aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi.

**O.O**

"Jellal, bangun. Kamu kerja kan hari ini?"

Suara siapa itu? Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Ultear, kakakku, berdiri dengan kecemasan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Apakah aku terlihat begitu kacau?

"Ayo, bos sudah mencarimu," kata dia lagi.

Bos sialan. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi untuk bekerja? Tapi aku bangun juga, dan dengan langkah-langkah gontai pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku mandi, berpakaian, sarapan dan siap-siap berangkat.

Ultear masih memperhatikanku dengan cemas. Sepertinya dia tidak yakin aku bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Aku mengambil kunci mobil Ultear (mobilku hancur sehabis kecelakaan) dan berjalan keluar rumah, tapi Ultear memberhentikanku.

"Kamu bener mau kerja?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng, "ga mau si, tapi ga ada pilihan lain."

Ultear melihatku dengan penuh simpati. Aku menggerakkan tanganku didepan wajahnya, memberitahukan dirinya untuk tidak cemas. Dia menghela nafas, "ya sudah. Hari ini Meredy pulang malam, aku aja yang jemput. Kamu mau jenguk Erza kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Meredy itu adik kami yang paling kecil. Sejak kecil, kami tinggal bertiga saja, orang tua kami sudah meninggal sejak Meredy bayi.

Aku menyalakan mesin mobil dan menyetir. Sekarang, menyetir adalah tindakan yang aku lakukan dengan penuh waspada. Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Erza.

Dulu, hidup kami sulit. Jika bukan karena beasiswa, tidak satupun dari kami pasti bisa bersekolah. Tapi di sekolahlah kutemukan malaikat penyelamat hidupku. Dia yang membukakan mataku, memberitahuku bahwa hidup itu bukan hanya sebatas uang dan kekuasaan. Tapi kita bisa berprestasi juga walaupun kita tidak punya apa-apa.

Jika bukan karena Erza, aku tidak tahu aku jadi apa sekarang.

Erza. Aku menghela nafas memikirkan dia, berharap bahwa hari ini akan cepat selesai.

**O.O**

Akhirnya selesai. Dengan kecepatan kilat aku menghilang dari kantor dan cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum waktu kunjungan berakhir.

Di sana aku melihat beberapa teman-teman Erza keluar dari ruangannya. Mereka mengenaliku, beberapa mengucapkan berbagai kata-kata simpati, hiburan, dan lain-lain. Aku bisa melihat simpati jelas terukir di wajah mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke ruangan dimana Erza dirawat. Erza sedang duduk termenung melihat ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah akan terbenam, dan aku tahu Erza suka sekali pemandangan itu. Semburat-semburat merah dari matahari memiliki warna yang mirip dengan warna merah rambutnya.

Wajahnya hangat karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Matanya menerawang keluar, melihat lebih dari sekedar pemandangan sore.

Aku mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut, "Erza." Erza menoleh dan tersenyum melihatku. "Jel… lal?" katanya ragu-ragu.

Aku tersenyum dan duduk di tempat duduk di samping ranjangnya. Aku menganggukkan kepala, "betul! Aku Jellal." _Tunanganmu, _sambungku dalam hati.

Erza tersenyum dan melihatku dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Hei Jellal. Aku itu orangnya seperti apa si?" tanya Erza.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaannya. Pasti dia sudah bertanya ke teman-temannya juga tadi. "Hmmm… Erza, kamu itu baik. Tegas, disiplin, banyak orang yang takut denganmu. Kamu juga kuat, secara emosional ataupun fisik," kataku.

"Aku terdengar menyeramkan," potong Erza cepat.

Aku tertawa, "mungkin benar. Tapi kau tetap orang yang menyenangkan. Kau punya banyak teman. Semua orang menyukaimu. Walaupun kau kadang seram, tapi kau akan melakukan apapun untuk teman-temanmu. Dan mereka tahu itu, karena itu mereka semua menyayangimu."

Erza mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku. Aku bisa memberitahu dia lebih banyak lagi tentu saja. Bahwa dia seorang yang cantik. Bahwa matanya bisa membuatku mengatakan apapun dengan jujur. Bahwa pembawaannya yang anggun bisa memikat hati semua pria. Bahwa dirinya kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari yang dirinya sendiri ketahui. Dan bahwa dirinya berani, wanita paling berani yang pernah kuketahui. Walaupun kadang dia sering tidak jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, ataupun kadang memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi. Tapi tetap, tidak ada satu hal pun yang tidak akan dia lakukan untuk orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dia akan selalu lebih mendahului orang lain dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan bahwa aku selalu merasa tidak pantas ketika tahu aku adalah tunangannya. Dan di setiap skenario masa depanku, dia selalu ada di sana. Dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, tanpa suaranya, tanpa senyumannya. Dan bahwa aku menyayanginya.

Pelan-pelan tanpa aku sadari, setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kananku. Aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya, tetapi Erza sudah terlebih dahulu melihatnya. Dia menatapku dengan cemas.

"Jellal, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, "ga apa-apa, tadi cuma kelilipan."

Erza sepertinya tidak yakin. Kedua bola matanya menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Mata cokelatnya yang sudah membiusku selama bertahun-tahun.

Sayangnya, dia sekarang melupakanku dan semua kenangan akan kita. Dengan melihatnya seperti ini, aku mendapat dorongan besar untuk memberitahunya. Memberitahu bahwa aku mencintainya dan dia dulu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Haruskah aku memberitahu Erza? Aku terdiam menatapnya. Terdiam menatap mata orang yang dulu mencintaiku.

Dan disaat itu juga, aku sadar.

Dia adalah wanita yang aku sayangi. Hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Aku tidak perlu memberitahu dia siapa dia dulu untukku. Dulu, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Tapi, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

Aku jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini. Dan walaupun semua ingatannya tentang aku hilang, itu tidak membawa perubahan apapun. Memang dia lupa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah. I'll just make her fall in love with me all over again.

Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya, membuat wajahnya merah. "Aku tidak apa-apa Erza," kataku sungguh, jujur di setiap kata yang kukatakan.

**O.O**

Apakah Erza akan pernah ingat? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Mungkin dia tidak akan ingat, mungkin dia akan mengingatku. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang penting adalah, kenyataan bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan aku akan selalu ada untuknya, sampai kapanpun.

Karena dia adalah Erza, wanita yang aku cintai. Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun kalau itu untuk dirinya.

**O.O**


End file.
